Talk:Valkyrie
They were called daisy cutters because of a special contact fuse in the nose that would detonate it about 8 feet off the ground, the resulting explosion would level all the "stuff" around....hence the name daisy cutter. They dont leave craters, and the shape of the blast has nothing to do with the name. I'm wondering why they didn't include a roof for the machine-gun nests on the valkyrie used in the final battle. Could have done a lot of good for the soldiers in them. Signed: Bldude Made new user :Newbl 06:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I believe those were handmade sandbag foxholes added for the specific mission. It is primarly build for space travel, it is not an offensive vehicle. If you look at the earlier shots of the craft while it comes into Pandora for the first time, I'm sure there isnt any "foxholes" on top. JayBO 06:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Newbl 06:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) i think the valkyrie didn't have any roof top machine gun's because its a bomber. Only the assault ship does have some roof top machine guns. Mayby i'm wrong but that is what i think about it. Viperwolf January 6, 2010 (UTC) as above "I believe those were handmade sandbag foxholes added for the specific mission. It is primarly build for space travel, it is not an offensive vehicle. " thats all there is to this ship. -Avatar- 10:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) These are Vietnam/ Iraq style field modifications. Trucks and the M-113 in Vietnam were modified to add lots more machine guns topside, though this was never done for the C-130 which is the closest thing in 'nam to the way the Valkyrie was used in the movie. Such stations would only work at highway speeds or slower. Early after the "victory", it would soon realized that the exposed 50 cal mounts were vulnerable to fire, and soon they were all modified with protected mounts, as were fitted in Vietnam to the M113 ACAV. The V-22 for some reason was not designed with ANY machine gun stations,and does not have big sliding doors like the Huey, so the only gun is the one mounted in the back ramp, just like as was done here. C-130 crews have been known to put a gun in the ramp in war games to simulate the stinger found in Soviet transports. US transports are all unarmed.Biukucanoe 18:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually we did add weapons to the AC-130, after a few years, the modifications were perminantly attached and now we have the AC-130 specter, or spooky The V-22 is not a combat aircraft. it is a cargo / transport aircraft. Therefore it has no need for armaments of any kind. As for putting a roof on the "foxholes", that would only limit the gun crews' field of vision. It would actually make them vulnerable from attacks coming down on top of them. All it would take is one Ikran to land on the roof, snake it's neck around the lip of the roof, and pull the gunners out. Granted, the other "foxholes" would provide cover, but if some Ikran landed on all the "foxholes'" roofs simultaneously then the gunners would be scared s***less. They would be trying to defend the other "foxholes" while an Ikran is pulling their buddies out behind them. To make matters worse, there would, more than likely, be 2 or more Ikran on each roof. And if you add Toruk to the mix... Olo eyktahn 14:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Origins of Valkyrie Name (here it is) Until some factual evidence for why Cameron chose the name can be shown, speculation on the reasons behind the name choice should go here. Kxetse a-ean 05:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :The name of the ship Valkyrie is a reference to a scene in Apocalypse Now, famous for its use of Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". — Suggested by User:Kantarky ::The name is more likely a reference to the Norse Angels, the Valkrie. These angels whould come down from the heavens, or Valhalla (OUTER SPACE), and take dying men back up into the sky (transporting men into space) JayBO Talk IRC Videos 19:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Good point. But just to clarify these Valkyries were sent by Odin to get the best fallen warriors souls, where they would fight all day and feast all night in preparation to fight for Odin at Ragnarok. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Jim Cameron just liked the name "Valkyrie" and named the ship that. RDAmustdie. :::: True but if you have a look at this blog (thanks to Skxwang), I think JC is doing a little more then just what he likes --IWantheUltimateChange 10:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he chose the name because of the irony involved. On Pandora, the Valkyrie bring the soldiers TO the battle; in Norse mythology, they bring the soldiers AWAY from battle. Skxwang 12:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: YOU ARE ALL FAILED. Because it is from WARHAMMER! There is transport plane with the same name. It even looks similar if turned upside down. Imperios 17:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) thats retarded, they dont looke remotly close. ALSO they probably named that plane for the exact same reason this one is named. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 17:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Comparison of the Valkyrie I recall reading that the size of the Valkyrie is 12x that of the space shuttles used now, but I will find the source and clarify before putting into the article (obviously). IWantheUltimateChange 10:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) the survival guide says " The Valkyrie is roughly four times the size of the twentieth-century Earth shuttles." (page 158)Ozzyjalo94 01:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Valkyrie top cover and V-22 gunships The reason the Valkyrie gunners didn't have air support is that they were manning an AA position on the shuttle. When you mount an AA post, you don't want any top cover because it could hide an enemy coming at you from above. The C-130 and the Huey were both originally designed as transport airframes. Look where they are now. The Huey was modified into an attack/support chopper. The 130s wre mounted with twin 25mm Vulcan miniguns, a 40mm Bofors cannon, and a 105mm Howitzer. There are plans to take out the 40 Bofors and replace it with twin 25mm Bushmaster chainguns like those found on the Bradley IFV/APC currently in service. In 'nam, there were gunships. They were C-47/DC-3 transport aircraft mounted with 3 7.62mm miniguns that fired out of the left side of the aircraft. I would bet that in the next decade or so, there will be plans made or modifications made in the field to make the V-22 Osprey into some for of attack aircraft or atleast give it some bite. If there are any military questions, please direct them to me and I will get you an answer as soon as i can. What everybody seems to be missing is that the craft is not designed for combat, but for cargo/personal runs between an ISV and a planet. The sandbag emplacements, the daisy cutter, were all improvised for the assault. Also, why aren't there any good overall pictures of a Valkyrie on the page? Acaeton 02:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) They Are NOT Called “Daisy Cutters.” “''Daisy Cutters''” was a nickname applied by anti-militry protestors during the Viet Nam War as an insult; The miltiry refers to them as BLU-82 (“''Big Blue''” or “''Big Blue 82''”), NOT as Daisy Cutters. You may have heard militry personnel calling them “Daisy Cutters;” This is nothing more than a term getting bandied about until it become acceptable (like Americans referring to themselves as “''Yankees''” which was the Native American, probably Cherokee, word “Eankke” the exact meaning of which has been debated as “coward” or “pale face” or just a nasty pejorative). :The article provides a wikipeadia link for the BLU-82 article. They were referenced in the movie as "daisy cutters" so that's why it is used here as well (for all we know the explosives might not even be BLU-82s as their actual name is not revealed). --LuckyMan 17:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC)